S.Y.L.
This article is about the song "S.Y.L." For the band, see Strapping Young Lad. For the album, see Strapping Young Lad (album). ''"S.Y.L."''' is the opening song from the Strapping Young Lad album ''Heavy as a Really Heavy Thing, released in 1995. Its opening story is a recording of Townsend at 3 years old, which is later retold in the song "Sprite" from Empath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGjDihYdZVo Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend Appearances *''Heavy as a Really Heavy Thing'' (original studio recording, remastered original studio recording) *''No Sleep 'till Bedtime'' (live recording) *''For Those Aboot to Rock'' (live recording) Versions S.Y.L. The original album version. It flows directly into "In the Rainy Season." S.Y.L. (Live, No Sleep 'till Bedtime) Available on No Sleep 'till Bedtime, this live recording from Australia 1997 has studio overdubs. S.Y.L. (Live, For Those Aboot to Rock) Available on For Those Aboot to Rock, this live recording is from Vancouver 2003 on the tour for the self-titled album. Lyrics intro by 3-years-old Devin Townsend: "This is a play Devy - spelled Devy. I like me who wants to play, play to Devy? And then once there was a bear out there... a real big live bear... and he... ate the kids.” I am the coming of a new age Past your shit by far I was a puzzle in your sick life, But will never be a piece anymore. Because I worked through your fucking bullshit And I worked through your fucking lies Now I'm working on the edge With a thousand times the stress, So I can damn you down to size. Hey! I worked in your fucking warehouse I worked in your fucking dream I worked on the edge of the product community and found that nothing's what it seemed. I fucking hate you I fucking hate… Devy worked in the corner of the piss yard Bored and plagued by pain, Devy got a taste of the corporate community, And never went back again. Hey! I worked for you fucking bastards I worked for your fucking lies I went and pissed away too may fucking opportunities To try and make you fuckers feel right and I fucking hate you... I fucking hate… I am the coming of a new age Stained we still stand tall I am the coming of a new age And I will never fall I bear the questions of a new time Seen but never heard I've seen the comings of a new time, get ready... ‘Cause here it comes. Pushing your incompetence, And racial views aside And never now, Until death again, is there anywhere to... hide It starts here my friends, My brothers and sisters, The courage to show what is brave, and not to be weakened To stand it through, by any length To look into the eyes, And have the strength of men who say "fuck you" I won't do what you tell me... "fuck you" I don't care who you are... "fuck you" I'll never stop believing... "fuck you" And I'll never be the one who takes the heat in the name Of the remorse that isn't pushed into a hole Waiting now, and packing down Into the open spaces we must go and not be frightened As children we came, As children we go, So never look behind you, never look behind... "fuck you" it isn't a decision... "fuck you" it's a sign of greater things... "fuck you" and a loss will never matter... "fuck you" I am the coming of a new age stained we still stand tall I am the coming of a new age and I will never fall I bear the questions of a new time seen but never heard I've seen the comings of a new time, get ready... ‘Cause here it fucking comes. Strapping Young Lad Cheesy metalhead Go “Howdy, welcome to A&W. My name's Devin. Can I take your stinkin' order?” Category:Strapping Young Lad songs Category:Heavy as a Really Heavy Thing era